If the World Ends Today
by Life-Drawing-Wizard
Summary: If the world was going to end he might as well ask her out, right? Just so long as she didn't beat him to a bloody pulp. RomHun T for some mouth


A/N: _So, I was going to post this on Friday. And then again on Saturday, but my mother abducted the computer that had all of my documents on it. _

_Just a random story for the end of the world on Friday. I've been kind of on this random RomHun streak, don't ask me where it came from. I have a knack for picking the least popular pairings. It's annoying._

* * *

"_So…the world's ending today, right_?"

Dimitri stared at Gilbert for a moment, trying to figure out just what, exactly was encrypted in that statement of his.

All he came up with was a very eloquent, "…huh?"

The albino rolled his eyes, "The world. According to some wacked up system I don't understand, today the world could end."

"And you're telling me this…why?" Dimitri asked, turning to close his front door, but stopped by the Ger-_Prussian_ invading his house.

"Because now would be the perfect opportunity to tell Liz how you feel!" Gilbert exclaimed, as though talking to someone particularly dense.

"Yeah, right before she beats the shit out of me with her frying pan and leaves my bloodied remains for someone else to find," the Romanian snorted, heading into his kitchen to grab something semi-nutritional for breakfast.

Pop-tarts or cereal?

Damn, this was turning out to be a day full of difficult choices.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "But that's the point! If the world really does end today, she won't have time to beat you into a bloody pulp if you do grow a pair and ask her out, and if you don't and the world really does end today you'll live the rest of your un-dead life agonizing over it."

"Firstly, I've told you before, I'm not actually a vampire," Dimitri sighed, "Thereby, not undead."

Yeah, definitely pop-tarts. Cereal could wait for a more mundane day.

"Second," Dimitri continued, "If the world really does end today and I don't confess to Eliza, then I will be dead so I won' t be able to agonize over it."

"Hmm, good point," Gilbert mused.

Dimitri busied himself with microwaving his pop tarts ("Again, 'pop'-tarts, not 'ding'-tarts." "Oh, shut up") with Gilbert in relative silence.

The Romanian boy became vaguely concerned and turned to see what was going on when Gilbert said, "Hey, Dimitri, are you sure you don't want to talk to Liz?"

"Yeah, why- _holy blood-sucking kittens!_" Dimitri exclaimed, startled to find…well…_that_ in his _kitchen_.

Elizabeta Hedevary stood in his kitchen, frying pan no where to be seen (that didn't necessarily mean it wasn't there) and looking very…cute…

…wait, what?

"Um…Liz…what're you doing here?" Dimitri asked, starting to try and nonchalantly back out of the kitchen, or at least out of frying-pan-hitting range.

Eliza sighed, "Because Gil told me that if I came, he wouldn't say the word 'awesome' for an entire day, or he had to give me fifty bucks."

"And I don't have fifty bucks," Gil muttered, "So unaw- er, uncool."

"So…now that you're here," Dimitri said slowly, still backing up, only the kitchen counter was in the way, "What are you planning to do, exactly?"

Gilbert cleared his throat pointedly, shooting Dimitri a glare with his ruby red eyes.

"Er," Dimitri muttered, "Liz, I may or may not need to ask you something that could possibly involving leaving Gil behind, possibly with a frying pan in his face that would then be left at this house and not carried with us."

Eliza seemed to like this idea, especially when Dimitri had grabbed her wrist and they were both running from the house with an angry Gil behind them.

"Okay, so what do you want to ask me?" she demanded as they slowed their mad dash.

"Um…" Dimitri muttered, his cheeks turning pink against his will, "Would you…wouldyougooutwithme?"

_Good one, Dimitri. Real nice. Psh, leaving spaces between words is for sissies._

"Could you run that by me again?" Eliza asked, confused.

"Nope," Dimitri grinned, showing off his overly elongated left canine.

Eliza glared at him before noting, "You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Yup," Dimitri winked, "Now lets go get some ice cream."  
It took them a full eighteen minutes to take the bus from the sidewalk they had been on to the beach boardwalk.

It was December, so the weather was on the cooler side, but ice cream was ice cream.

"Chocolate," Eliza requested while Dimitri licked his cherry flavored cone.

It had gotten all over his mouth and Eliza laughed, "You look like a real vampire with all that red dripping off your mouth."

Dimitri stuck out his tongue, but laughed, flashing his fang.

"And you look like an idiot with ice cream in her hair," he retorted.

"What?" Eliza asked, confused, "There's no ice cream in my hair-"

Dimitri flicked a glob of cherry into the brunette's locks and she glared at him, starting to flick her own chocolate into his face.

They formed a truce when Eliza ran out of ice cream and demanded Dimitri buy her another.

They continued walking, Eliza occasionally glancing in the shops on the boardwalk, and Dimitri was glad that for once he could enjoy her company without arguing every five seconds.

They were just finishing their cones when someone shouted, pointing to a silhouette in the pier.

"What is he doing-?" Dimitri wondered, when suddenly, the man jumped from the wooden structure, hurtling towards the waves.

Someone screamed and Dimitri discovered that it was Eliza as she buried her face in his shirt.

"Liz, oi, Liz! It's okay! Look!" Dimitri insisted, trying to pry the terrified girl off of him.

Since when did Eliza get scared?

When he finally got her face off of his chest, Dimitri pointed to where the man who had jumped was paddling his surfboard into the waves.

Eliza flushed a dark red, embarrassed.

So, Dimitri took it a step further, grabbing the girl's hand and making her squeak as he dragged her towards the surf.

Not letting go of her hand, Dimitri and Eliza walked along the beach until she relaxed.

"You okay?" Dimitri asked.

Eliza took a shuddering breath, "Yeah, I'm fine."

They walked a little further until Eliza began talking.

"M-my brother," she said slowly, "Gary. He jumped."

Dimitri's eyes widened, "Like, _jump_ jumped?"

Eliza flicked him in the back of the head, muttering, "Idiot, what did you think I meant?"

The dirty blonde glared at her and rubbed the spot on his head she had assaulted.

"That was five years ago. I watched it happen," she sighed, then smiled mischievously, "Anyway, why're you acting so nice today?"

The boy's ruby red eyes widened as he stuttered, searching for a way to say it, before finally deciding on, "Because."

And kissing her.

He expected her to splutter. To push him away. To wipe her mouth and say 'ew, gross!'. To give him a concussion with her frying pan.

But instead, she laughed.

Dimitri took a step back and stared at the girl he had loved for so many years he lost track.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

Eliza just shook her head, still smiling, grabbed his face and kissed him again.

Later that day, as they held hands at a boardwalk restaurant, Eliza laughed again.

"Five years?" she demanded, he green eyes sparkling in the light of the torches that surrounded them.

Dimitri pouted and Liz ruffled his hair.

"So, why today?" she asked.

"Gil convinced me," Dimitri muttered, "He said because people thought the world was going to end today and if it really did then it wouldn't matter if you beat me to a bloody pulp."

Eliza looked confused for a second before saying slowly, "Dimitri, the 'end of the world' was Friday."

"Wha-? Really-? Arg!" Dimitri growled, "GIL!"


End file.
